And Singing
by Chalania
Summary: JeffXOC Oneshot. Matt makes a small appearance.


Disclaimer: I only own Lucie and my experiences with migraines

Disclaimer: I only own Lucie and my experiences with migraines.

They suck. For people who have had them they'll know what its like, and for people who have never had them, imagine a drill bit in your head going 20 mph, then triple it. And you may have some vague idea.

And thank you soooo much Broken Gem for editing!!

()()()()()()()()

Lucie woke up, but didn't move. She didn't even open her eyes, knowing what was coming. After all it was better to get it over with, right? She opened her eyes and felt the migraine hit her with full force. A soft moan escaped her as she buried her face into her pillow.

"Baby?" Lucie groaned in response. "Baby, what is it?" He asked in his long slow southern drawl. She knew she had better make this a good reply, if short.

"Migraine."

"Shit. Anything I can do, sweetheart?" Jeff sat up in bed, the covers pooling around his waist as he peered over at his girlfriend.

"Head transplant." Came the muffled reply. He slid out of bed very carefully and went to get a cool cloth. When he came back she was gone.

Jeff looked around for her and then he heard it, a sound they both hated; she was retching in the bathroom. Mindful of her privacy, he went in anyway. Jeff took her long hair in his hands and held it away from her face as she got sick. When she was done he flushed, not looking inside the bowl, and wiped her face with the cloth he had brought. He wrapped her in his arms as she started to cry.

"I hate this! This isn't fair. I'm fine...no stress, nothing! And wham…" She tapered off into tears, her face in his strong chest. He knew better then to say anything. He had no idea what a migraine felt like and boy was he thankful for that. A few minutes later she had stopped crying and he just held her. "Jeff?"

He stroked her hair gently, "Yes, baby?"

"I'm gonna be sick again."

Ten minutes later, he helped her back into the bedroom and into the bed. He retrieved a fresh wash cloth and laid it across her forehead. She smiled sleepily at him as he gently stroked her face. "Done for now?"

"Mmhmm" She mumbled sleepily. He smiled softly, he always liked watching her fall asleep, even under shitty circumstances.

Once she had fallen asleep he stood up and left the room quietly. He headed down to the kitchen for a drink of water, also wanting to make sure they had Sprite and oranges. As he made his way down the steps, he rubbed his face nearly colliding with another person as he wasn't paying attention.

"Shit, Jeff!" Jeff uncovered his face, blinking at his brother.

"Man, shut up!" He said in a hoarse whisper. Matt looked down at him as the younger Hardy continued walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and peered in. Shit. All out of oranges.

"What's up with the whispering?" Matt asked, clearly annoyed and puzzled.

"Luce has a migraine, man. What do you want?" Matt looked over at Jeff, taking note of his tired appearance.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…" He trailed off as Jeff waved his apology away.

"It's cool, what are you doing here other than scaring the shit out of people?"

"Its a beautiful day out, wanted to see if you guys wanted to come out with Shan and me."

Jeff shook his head. "Not right now, sorry man. Maybe after she wakes up again. Think you can take me to the store?"

Matt just looked at him. "Dressed like that?" He motioned to Jeff's rainbow pajama pants and his shirtless chest. Jeff sighed.

"Yeah. I can't go back up there, I'll wake her up."

Matt held up his hand. "I'll go, you come with, but stay in the car, deal?" Jeff nodded and off they went.

Ten minutes later Jeff let himself back into the house quietly and dropped the oranges into the refrigerator drawer. Once that was done he headed back upstairs to find Lucie once more in bathroom.

Jeff rushed in. "Baby, how long have you been in here?" She shrugged and leaned against him, feeling spent. He gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. He started to get up and leave when she reached out a hand and grasped his arm.

"No, Jeff, stay…please?" He let himself smile and slid into bed next to her. She rolled over onto her side, placing the painful side of her head against the pillow. Jeff rubbed her back gently while singing one of her favorite songs softly.

"Everything's gonna be all right, rock-a-bye

Rock-a-bye."

She smiled and snuggled back into him, knowing he was singing the truth.


End file.
